


Un mal sueño

by Death4dem



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Algo muy cortito pero con intención, Gen, Muerte del conejo, One Shot, Quizá un Drabble, aiuda, no se que poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death4dem/pseuds/Death4dem
Summary: Dos niños corren, uno delante del otro, sus manos unidas fuertemente son lo único que impulsa al otro a correr más rápido, a seguir el paso.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Un mal sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yu (la mejor Ranger plateada xD)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yu+%28la+mejor+Ranger+plateada+xD%29).



> Un coso muy corto, lo sé (no me lo recrimines por favor ;-;) Es la primera cosa que escribo de The Good Doctor, ten piedad ;-;

Dos niños corren, uno delante del otro, atrás de ellos, las luces de la gran ciudad esconden a un hombre claramente enojado.

—¡Vamos Shaun!— grita uno, sus manos unidas fuertemente son lo único que impulsa al otro a correr más rápido, a seguir el paso.

—¡Vuelvan aquí!— grita el perseguidor, en su mano derecha lleva una linterna, sus ojos oscuros miran con rabia a los dos niños que, despavoridos, corren por su libertad.

Las calles se vuelven cada vez más y más oscuras y angostas, pero, tras girar varias esquinas y recorrer algunos callejones, pierden al hombre, sus cuerpos sudados y cansado parecen no querer dar un paso más. Pero es Shaun, quien rompe el contacto con la mano de su hermano y señala tímidamente lo que sus ojos y estómago ansían.

—¿Oh?— exclama Steve al tiempo que su hermano alza la bolsa de compras que, quizá una hora antes, robaron del hombre que les perseguía.

La vida en la calle no era fácil, mucho menos para un par de chicos que huyeron de casa. Porque sí, ni Steve ni Shaun estaban seguros de en el lugar que, se suponía, debía ser su hogar.

Shaun lo sabía y, como siempre, nunca lo olvidaría. Rodeados de basura y suciedad, Steve y Shaun comieron lo poco que había en la bolsa de supermercado, un par de rebanadas de pan tostado cada uno, una lata de verduras y unos pepinillos en vinagre.

Una rata pasó cerca de sus pies, Shaun la miró huir asustada ante el pisotón que Steve le había dado en la cola. Se quedó mirando un momento el camino que el desgraciado roedor había emprendido en su huída ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Las ratas y los conejos eran roedores.

Conejos…

Sus ojos se perdieron por un momento, un conejo era suave y esponjoso, caliente en los días de lluvia y reconfortante en momentos angustiosos. Recuerda abrazar y acariciar un lindo pelaje moteado siempre que sus padres discutían -generalmente por culpa de sus abusadores en la escuela-, al menos hasta ese día.

De pronto, la comida que habían robado había desaparecido de su vista, lo único que podía visualizar era el cuadro donde su lindo conejo era asesinado por el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, los días felices en las calles junto a su hermano desaparecieron, dejando solo un tren y un error.

Un accidente, cuyo único causante fue el mismo hombre que le había dado vida.

El cadáver de su hermano reposaba junto al de su conejo, en su imaginación, se veía volviendo a jugar y a reír con su hermano; se veía siendo reconfortado por su hermano con una palmada en la espalda o alguno que otro despeine en el cabello.

Pero Shaun sabía que todo eso había quedado muy atrás, el sueño se había convertido en pesadilla y todo lo que él quería hacer era despertar y volver al trabajo.

La gotera de su apartamento, los muebles y cosas acomodados de forma usual y un piso completamente limpio, sí, se dijo; al menos tiene el control sobre su propia vida ahora.


End file.
